Starfleet
Number of Members: 160 million Nature of Members: Volunteers within the United Federation of planets. Organization: Quasi Military Starfleet is the joint effort of all Federation members and separate from any of them. The primary charge of Starfleet are Exploration, Search and Rescue, and Federation Defense. Starfleet also maintains navigation aids, the network of subspace repeaters throughout the Federation, and conducts diplomacy for the Federation at large. Starfleet has some 80,000 starships in all categories and 150,000 support ships in all categories from runabouts to supply tenders. Starfleet maintains over 2,000 station and support facilities to service its mission, this includes shipyards, Starbases and Deep Space Stations. These facilities vary from the newest Galmeer "Alliance Starbase" to the ancient facilities of El Nanth Starbase located in the mysterious Builder Station. Starfleet employs 160 million beings to service its stations and ships. Starfleet draws it officer core from the best the Federation has to offer on a competitive basis. All Cadets serve a four year period of education before receiving their first assignments. It is preferred that this time be spent at the Main campus of Starfleet Academy at San Fransisco, Earth. It is possible however to attend Academy on ship, at a starbase, or the satellite facilities located around the Federation. All command candidates that have not attended the main campus must take command training at the main campus to maintain a uniformity of culture throughout Starfleet. Starfleet is broken down into a number of command units to be facilitate its operations. Each is commanded by a Fleet Admiral. They are: *''Galaxy Exploration Command'' (GXC) -- This command section is in charge of exploration, and science. It is also responsible for any diplomacy done by starfleet. GXC is in a constant if undeclared battle with MOC for the hearts and minds. Depending on who has threatened or been discovered most recently depends on who the public favors. *''Military Operations Command'' (MOC) -- This command section is in change of all Starfleet military operations. MOC comes to the fore anytime the Federation finds itself at war. Any captain in Starfleet will wear both the hat of GXC and MOC. *''Ground Operations Command'' (Marines) -- Marines break things. Starfleet Marines is a small unit compared to the size of the combined planetary defense forces. They are a first in last out unit. While the Marines usually work with MOC they are considered an independent command. They are commanded by a General rather than an Admiral. *''Support Operations Command'' (SOC) -- This unit is responsible for all support services, from supply ships to Starbases. SOC is also charged with building all Starfleet vessels. *''Search and Rescue Command'' (SAR) -- This unit handles all normal patrol cutters, the maintenance of navigational aids, and subspace repeaters. It is certainly considered next to the bottom of the pile by Humans, but Andorians consider it the highest calling. *''Judge Advocate General'' (JAG) -- JAG handles all internal law matters within Starfleet and non-Starfleet criminal and civil matters in those areas that lack a civil authority. JAG also supports and commands the Starfleet Rangers. *''Starfleet Intelligence Services'' (SIS) -- Few people in Starfleet are truly comfortable with SIS. While they will admit to it's usefulness at times, they will frequently question the morality of spying. While SIS does have spies, the majority of it's opperations are the much more mundane collecting of information from all sources and collating it into something usable. "Spooks" are actually rare. This information is distributed to the operational commands of Starfleet the Federation council and to member governments when it concerns them. The second function of SIS is counter intelligence. That is keeping other people from spying on the Federation. This can be everything from mundane security to Section 22 or "Wonderland" that builds honey pots for spies to find take home and cause mayhem. Relative Influence: Major Player. Starfleet can and does play a major role in interstellar politics. The decisions of members can have a huge influence on the present and future of billions of lives. Publicly Stated Goal: To seek out new life and new civilization, to protect and defend the Federation and it's people. Relative Wealth: Wealthy. All member's needs are cared for. Luxuries can be gained by saving. Group advantages: *''Power:'' Starfleet maintains a fleet of 80,000 starships, members crew and support these ships in their mission. *''Wealth:'' Starfleet has vast resources at its disposal. members are expect to employ these resources to the best advantage of the stated mission. *''Contacts:'' Starfleet members and former Starfleet members are found in the top levels of society. Special Abilities: Possession of Starships and military technology. Group disadvantages: Code of ethics and discipline. Members are expected to lay down their lives if required to protect often difficult and boorish people that just happen to be Federation citizens. Special Disadvantages: Dedicated foes which must be opposed and cannot be ignored or dealt with in an "efficient manner". Who belongs: Any member of the Federation that can meet the group standards and wishes to be part of Starfleet. Those who favor them: Most of the UFP, most of the time, anyone just rescued. Those opposed to them: Anti military organizations, foes of the UFP, Pirates and Raiders. Area of Operation: Federation wide or even beyond the Federation. Headquarters Location: San Francisco, Earth Public Face: Bright eyed, strong chinned explorers and protectors of the innocent. Other See Starfleet Meta Category:UFP Space Category:Starfleet Category:Groups Category:Epiphany Trek